confestion intimes
by kytiara
Summary: suite à une rupture difficile harry va trouver refuge chez rémus et son conjoins et va leur raconter son histoire , léger slash


coucou bon comme on dit les personnages ne sont pas à moi , seulement l'histoire.

voilà une petit histoire , qui a la basse est un os mais si çà vous plais je vous ferait une suite.

bonne lecture

Confession intime 

C'est par un soir de novembre, en plein orage, Rémus Lupin et de son ''co-locataire'' ont une visite des plus inattendu.

En effet, quand Rémus est aller ouvrir la porte, il ne s'attendait pas a y trouver un jeune homme de 28 ans tremper comme une soupe avec en plus un cocard et une lèvre ouverte, qui se tenais le coup en tremblent. Une fois l'inviter reconnu, la porte s'ouvris en grand et une exclamation surprise se fit entendre:

« Merlin, Harry! Que t'es t-il arriver . Entre vite te mettre au chaud…… Mon cœur, tu peu aller me chercher une pommade cicatrisante et une ou deux serviette, s'il te plait »

Ni une ni deux Harry se retrouva assis sur le canapé du salon près d'un bon feu avec une couverture sur les épaules et un Rémus en mode maman poule entrain de lui sécher les cheveux tout en marmonnant des' garçon indigne qui arrive tremper pas loin de tomber dans les pommes… '. L'amant de Rémus entre dans la pièces en portant un plateau sur le quel se trouve un pot de crème , un service à thé et un verre d'une potion bleu ciel a l'odeur de menthe. Il pris la potion et la mis d'autorité dans les main tremblante du plus jeune . Quand les main de Harry quittèrent son cou, Rémus eu un hockey d'horreur. Le cou de Harry était marquer de trace de doigts noir et violacé.

« Oh Harry qui t'a fait çà? » Murmure lupin.

« c'est une longue histoire …. Vous êtes sur de vouloir tous entendre? » demanda Harry une fois que la potion eu fait effet à l'autre homme. (pas Rémus l'amant^^) « je sais que vous ne me portez pas dans votre cœur et je comprendrai si vous vouliez que je parte. »

« arrêtez de dire des conneries plus grosse que vous. Si je vous demandai de partir rémus me mettrai a la porte en moins de deux , alors vous allez nous la crachez votre histoire , on a pas toute la vie quant à même. » lui fut répondu d'un ton acide.

Une tasse de thé bien chaud fut servie à tous le monde.

« Alors je vous raconte tous … depuis le début? » Dit Harry

« Non juste depuis que tu as rompus avec Bill et que tu as quitter Londres. » Lui répondit Rémus

« Bon .. D'accord . Donc après ma rupture avec Bill , j'ai eu envie, non besoin, de changer d'air , d'environnement. J'ai chercher une maison à la campagne, et je l'ai trouver . Elle est superbe , de plein pied, avec un grand jardin, et j'ai même une grande pièce bien lumineuse qui me sert d'atelier. »

« Tu t'es donc remis a la peinture? » L'interrompit 'Mus

« Oui, j'ai même fait plusieurs exposition sous mon alias. » Répondit le petit brun

« Bon, vous reprenez votre histoire! On ne va pas passer la soirée dessus non plus. » Les rappela le conjoint de Rémus.

« Oui , je reprend. Il y a un peu plus de deux ans, j'ai reçu une convocation du ministère pour le bal de commémoration de la fin de la guerre; bon c'est vrais que depuis plus de cinq ans j'avais réussi a y échapper. »

« Tu n'es pas le seul a fuir les bal en tous genre. » Dit Rémus en jetant un coup d'oeil à son amant.

« Oui, je sais. » dit Harry avec un faible sourire et il reprit. « Je suis donc aller à ce bal et là je l'ai rencontré. Je le connaissais déjà , mais on n'avait jusque là jamais pu parler sans être interrompu. Je ne vais pas dire que ce fut le coup de foudre, on c'est revu plusieurs fois , dans des cafés , au restaurant , j'ai même réussi a l'emmener au cinéma. Après plus de six mois de rendez-vous , on a commencer à se voir plus sérieusement et on a finit par devenir un couple. On n'habite pas ensemble , lui vis toujours dans son manoir à Londres et moi dans ma maison . Durant les presque deux ans qu'on durée notre relation on passai les trois premiers jours de la semaine ensemble dans son manoir, on se baladaient dans Londres, on sortaient au théâtre ou à l'opéra . Il m'a fait découvrir beaucoup de choses, il m'a soutenu quand j'ai décidé d'exposer mes peintures. »

« Et le reste du temps ? » demanda Rémus pendant que son ami resservait du thé à tout le monde.

« Merci » dit le brun quand une tasse lui fut proposer. « A partir du mercredi je descendait chez moi pou m'occuper du jardin et des animaux et lui me rejoignait pour le week-end. Tous aller très bien entre nous …. Mais un jour il y a un mois j'ai croiser Blaise, on a parler plus d'une heure tous les deux et il est arriver . Il a été froid avec Blaise, il m'a pris par le bras et ma traîner jusque chez lui. Merlin , il a crut que je le trompai avec Blaise Ce soir là , on c'est engueuler pour la première fois. Après, il ne m'a plus fait confiance. Il m'a mis sous surveillance , même mon téléphone. Et ce soir, je lui ai dit que si il n'avait pas confiance en moi , on avait plus rien à faire ensemble que l'on devaient en finir avec notre histoire avant que l'on se face du mal . Et là … et là…. » Harry s'interrompt des sanglots dans la voie et porte sa main à sa gorge pour la poser sur les manques sombre qui font le tour de son cou.

« Chut , c'est bon Harry , c'est bon. Tu n'as pas a continuer ce soir, ok? On va de donner la chambre d'amis, et tu vas dormir un peu. On continuera demain, mais là il faut que tu te repose » dit Rémus en jetant un regard entendu à son amant. Un simple signe de tête lui répondit et l'autre home se leva pour quitter la salle.

« bon , je n'ai plus quand jouer les femmes de chambre. Mais je vous préviens que si vous foutez le bazar, je me ferait un plaisir de vous calmer a coup de stupéfi. » grognas t il en sortant.

« je n'en doute pas , monsieur » répliqua Harry dans un murmure.

_un petit mot pour me donner votre avis , mais en tous cas merci de m'avoir lu_

_bisous et a bientôt Tylia-sama  
_


End file.
